The Awesomeness of Music
by MistressSara
Summary: A handful of one-shots that center around Toby, Kelly, and various songs. Just something I thought I'd try. R&R please.
1. Love Stinks

**The Awesomeness of Music**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is not a new development. The Office belongs to NBC and whoever else involved. Love Stinks is a song by The J. Geils Band. Each chapter centers around a different song.

---------------------------------------**Love Stinks**-----------------------------------------------------

"Toby… I think I'm a little drunk." Kelly giggled as he struggled to get her into the passenger seat of his car.

"I think you might be a lot drunk, Kel." He quickly found out that she was drunk towards the end of the Dundies when her head hit his shoulder. They had been sitting in a booth together, hoping to go unnoticed by Michael. However, when he gave Kelly the "Most likely to be dumped by a Dunder Mifflin employee" award, the drinking began.

"Oh my God, Toby! You're so funny when you want to be. You should be funny more often… you're totally better at it then Michael." He smiled half-heartedly and reached over to buckle her in. "You take good care of me."

Toby just shrugged, he could feel the heat of embarrassment reaching his cheeks. Without a word he moved her arm so that it was resting in her lap and away from the door. The ride started off quiet enough, until Kelly decided she wanted music. With a flick of a switch a song began to play.

"You can put something else on." He told her, knowing her lack of interest in anything that was "old."

"No, I like this song. It's the perfect explanation of every relationship I've had."

_**You love her,**_

_**But she loves him**_

_**And he loves somebody else**_

_**You just can't win**_

"I can't win. I loved Ryan and he didn't love me back… ever." Kelly mumbled. "Why can't I just be married already Toby?"

"What is your obsession with marriage?" He asked, years of curiosity finally breaking the surface.

_**And so it goes**_

_**Till the ay you die**_

_**This thing they call love**_

_**It's gonna make you cry**_

"I have like five sisters… well four… and a brother… I always had to share my parents, my clothes, my room… I never had anything just for me…" She sighed, glancing down at the businessman statue resting in her lap. "If I get married then I have one person promising to be entirely in love with just me. I don't have to share the love. One person that I get to be totally in love with and who is totally in love with me back. Someone who won't laugh at me when some brat drops his milkshake on me at the carnival."

"That's why I got married… it doesn't always happen like that." Toby silently admitted.

"It will… someday."

_**I've had the blues**_

_**The reds and the pinks**_

_**One thing for sure…**_

_**Love stinks**_

"Someday." She mumbled again, turning to look away from the window and instead focus on Toby who was quietly driving. Another moment passed before he heard the window opening. He glanced over in time to see Kelly extending her arm out the window and dropping the small statuette. She could barely hear the crack of cheap plastic hitting the pavement and smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." She closed her window and looked to him again. "Michael sucks."

"I know."

"Not every guy would dump me… you wouldn't dump me if we dated would you Toby?" He glanced over at her again, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Why would I dump you?" He asked in his usual, mild tone. "You're hotter than Hillary Swank." She giggled.

"New song." She said, reaching forward and turning the station. The song no longer matched her mood. The small part of her mind that was still sober recognized Toby's sweetness and filed it away for when she was a little more together. "You take really good care of me Toby."

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Just an idea I had, let me know if you guys like it or not. I'll have another one up soon and if you have song suggestion let me know.


	2. Head Over Feet

**--------------------------------------Head Over Feet------------------------------------------------**

"Kelly you have to make up your mind! I'm not going to wait around for him to dump you again." Toby's voice raised louder then usual. In fact he was loud enough to bring people out of the break room and the kitchen.

"Toby!" She was moderately surprised at his tone and was unable to think of something before he stormed out of the annex. Kelly stood in the middle of the room, aware that everyone was staring at her. Their secret relationship was great, except for the fact that people were now aware of something going on between them.

Ryan's return had been the wrench in their otherwise ideal, two-month secret relationship. As usual he returned to the office with the intention of being with Kelly again. It had been their pattern for years now. Her relationship with Darryl was easily pushed aside and forgotten as soon as Ryan asked.

Without acknowledging the people around her, Kelly went to the back staircase and went down to the parking lot. Toby's car was gone and all she could do now was wait for him to come back.

_**I had no choice but to hear you**_

_**You stated your case time and again **_

_**I thought about it**_

Toby was too agitated to change the radio; it was one of Kelly's presets, another pop-station. He just wanted to drive right now. Get out of the tiny annex. It didn't take too long for Ryan to find his way back to the cubical where Kelly worked. He tried to put the moves on her, which he could hear her rebuffing. But then her voice faltered and Toby could hear the tone that had forgiven Ryan so many times. He had listened to her chattering for so many years that he could note the small changes in her voice.

_**You treat me like I'm a princess**_

_**I'm not used to liking that**_

_**You ask how my day was**_

"I treat her better than he ever did." Toby said aloud to no one. He just couldn't understand what would possibly drive her back to Ryan. Actually, Toby felt his mind drifting towards that internal list he kept. All the things that seemed to keep women uninterested in him, it was a long list.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it **_

_**It's all your fault**_

Toby stopped before he started running through the items on his list. Kelly always told him that she liked him. She had quoted one of those chick flicks, saying, "I like you very much. Just as you are." Granted she used a fake British accent when she said it, but the sentiment was genuine enough. For whatever reason she seemed to want to be with him.

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**_

_**That's not lip service**_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things**_

_**You held your breath and the door for me**_

_**Thanks for your patience**_

When they first started dated Toby kept thinking "why didn't we do this sooner?" She had so much attention to give and he was desperately in need of it. He was surprised at how willingly she got back into a relationship after the on/off thing with Ryan. Without a second thought she put herself out there again, thinking that he could be the soul mate she'd been looking for.

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**Best friend with benefits**_

_**What took me so long?**_

The u-turn was moderately illegal, but for once Toby didn't care. He drove back towards Dunder-Mifflin. There was no guarantee that she would be waiting there for him. But he would hate himself forever if he didn't go back and find out. He laughed at himself for a moment. This whole situation reminded him of something he would see in one of Kelly's romantic comedies. The guy taking off and having his mind changed because he can't listen to a song without thinking of the woman he walked away from.

_**I've never felt this healthy before**_

_**I've never wanted something rational**_

_**I'm aware now**_

_**I'm aware now**_

Kelly stood up when she saw Toby's car pulled into the parking lot. She waited for him to turn off the engine and get out before running to him. Barely a moment passed before she threw her arms around him and pulled him down into a kiss. It was more passionate then he ever allowed for at work, but it was exactly what they needed.

"Toby I'm so sorry. I don't want Ryan." She said quickly not pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you… or left like that." He softly replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was muffled slightly as she was pressing her face against his jacket.

"I love you." Kelly pulled back quickly and looked up at him.

"Toby?"

"I love you Kel."

"I love you too." She smiled brightly. They kissed again before turning back towards the building. Glancing up Toby realized that they had an audience.

"I don't think we're going to be able to keep this a secret any more."

"Does that mean we can FINALLY have sex in the annex?"

"… Maybe."

**--------------------------------------Head Over Feet------------------------------------------------**

Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette

Thanks to BasementOfTheMansion for the suggestion. And thanks to all for the reviews, always appreciated. Next chapter up soon-ish as soon as I figure out the next song.


	3. Come On A My House

------------------------------------**Come On-A My House**-------------------------------------------

Toby never used to sleep with the TV on. That all changed after he started seeing Kelly on a regular basis. She almost always had the TV on in the background and needed the sound to fall asleep at night, probably something to do with coming from such a large, talkative family. Over time he had grown accustomed to it, now he needed it to sleep. So as he climbed into the hotel bed he reached for the remote control.

Corporate was having another retreat for Human Resources; thanks to Michael's constant… behavior, the HR division was constantly working. Before, Toby was thrilled to have to come into the city. He would hang out with the other HR reps, exchange horror stories, have a few drinks. But that was before Kelly. Now he was rather lonely without her company.

_**Come on-a my house my house, I'm gonna give you candy**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house, I'm gonna give you**_

_**Apple, a plum and apricot-a too eh**_

Toby could stop channel surfing; the theme song alone was enough to make him a little drowsy. However, the phone ringing prevented that from happening. In his usual, quiet manner, Toby reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Toby! Hi!"

"Hey Kel." Toby smiled, he had been doing that a lot lately.

_**Come on-a my house, my house a come on**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house a come on**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house I'm gonna give you**_

_**Figs and dates and grapes and cakes eh**_

"It was like so weird, I came home tonight and you weren't here." After about 6 months Kelly moved into Toby's house. Normally the only time the house felt warm and alive was when Sasha was over. But as soon as Kelly moved in everything was brighter. Toby had started looking forward to the weekends without his daughter and the evenings after work.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better I was stuck in a boring meeting all day."

"A little bit. Michael arranged an intervention today."

"For whom?"

"Me."

"What?" Toby sat straight up. He could hear her giggling across the line.

"Michael totally staged an intervention, he saw like Celebrity Rehab I think or Dr. Phil, I don't know what. But he decided that I needed my co-workers to sit around and tell me what was wrong with you and why I was better of with Ryan."

"How did that go over?"

"Well, Jim managed to turn it into an intervention for Michael and his obsession with interventions. I snuck out and just hid in the annex for the rest of the day." Kelly sighed. "When're you coming home? I miss you."

"I'll be home in about two days."

_**Come on-a my house, my house a come on**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house a come on**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house, I'm gonna give you candy**_

_**Come on-a my house, my house, I'm gonna give you everything**_

_**Everything.**_

"Mmm okay." Toby can hear her pause. "Are you watching my show?"

"What?"

"I can hear the theme song! Toby are you watching E! voluntarily?"

"I'm missing you too… so I just put it on." His tone was hesitant; expressing this much emotion in general was a challenge. Doing it over the phone was making it surprisingly easier.

"Oh my God Toby that's like the sweetest thing ever!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly. He could practically hear her smile. In that moment he knew what it truly was to be homesick.

------------------------------------**Come On-A My House**-------------------------------------------

So, soon-ish turned into a bit longer than, sorry. I'll try and be more diligent with updating. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
